


Hit the Snooze Button

by fireynovacat



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Damnit, Gen, Let Kanan cuddle with his family, Platonic Cuddling, Sleep, everybody ends up a pillow at some point, let him be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Oddly, Kanan didn't like to be alone when he slept. He could, of course, but he always found it easiest to fall asleep around his family.Alt. Titled: Kanan is very cuddly and Nova deals with her stress by writing her favorite character being a cute dork.





	Hit the Snooze Button

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon vorbits and I discussed. That Kanan well cling to the closest thing when he sleeps. It's also Canon that he's the most touchy of the Crew since he often initiated most physical contact in the show. Also, because I want to write him being happy.

When Kanan slumped against him, Ezra wasn't sure what to do. Curious he reached out through the Force and was surprised to find that Kanan was asleep. Slowly, the Padawan tried to wriggle away from the taller Jedi. Kanan huffed in his sleep, tightening the arm he had their thrown around Ezra's shoulder while trying to teach him holochess. “Um, help, please?” He asked, turning his head to Hera and Sabine.  
Hera snorted softly, “When he falls asleep like that we tend not to move him or disturb him in any way. Are you uncomfortable?”   
“Not really.”   
“Alright, if you do you can shove him off. He does tend to sleep better like that.” Ezra groaned softly, but went back to the game.

 

If he eventually fell asleep as well, nobody mentioned it.


End file.
